Re:Zero - Starting Life from 400 Years Ago
by Titan0fPower
Summary: A lone silver-haired girl sits in a garden surrounded by the winter season, and mulls over her own powerlessness, but a young black-haired boy interrupts her soliloquy of sadness instead. A one-shot filled with possible spoilers. AUTHOR NOTE: Do NOT read unless if you've read a bunch of Re:Zero spoilers already.


**Re:Zero - Starting Life from 400 Years Ago**

Her silver-white haired flowed with the wind. Two pointy ears reddened at their tip from the sheer cold. Snowflakes fell on the girl's thin shoulders, causing her body to shiver. The girl's clothing consisted of a black flower petal dress, one too thin to endure the cruelty of winter.

"Sigh...All my friends can do lots of incredible and wonderful things...Echidna-chan is super smart, Minerva-can can heal anyone...It's just so unfair that I'm weak...I'm jealou-"

She blinked, her beautiful amethyst eyes shifted to the source of the rustling sound of leaves. Her ears clearly heard a couple of footsteps next to her.

Taking her gaze off of the jaw-dropping dark blue scenery of an outstanding winter, her attention moved to the black and yellow boots of a young man, who smiled at her.

She noticed the bobbled purple hair and well-trained green eyes that belonged to the strange young man. He wore clothing that didn't suit him, with a strange black and yellow tracksuit. He noticed her confused gaze, and smiled.

"Hello there!" He said so vigorously, "Mind if I sit here? My butt, legs, and feet are suuuper tired from a very long day."

"Who are you?" A suspicious look drew itself on her face, clearly wary of this strangely-dressed person.

"Ah, right, my name's Flugel," He slapped himself on the head playfully, as though he scolded himself for forgetting something so important, "Your average _NEET_ who decided to go outside for the first time!" He made a really unique pose, pushing his hips to the left and his right hand pointed directly at the sky, "It's history being made!"

"N-EE-T?" She tilted her head, confused. A slight grunt came from Flugel, who clutched his chest as he smiled, his face slowly growing red from embarrassment.

A realization came to the silver-haired girl, who glared at him, directly into his eyes, "That's not your real face, is it?"

"Wow! You should get an award for seeing through my grand schemes!" In an almost childlike way, Flugel did a painful-to-watch pose, "I'm surprised, how'd you see through me?"

"Your ability reminds me of a friend of mine, but yours is nasty," Her harsh words escaped her lips. She was clearly in a terrible and hostile mood.

He shrugged and moved his hand over his face. An instant later, his face restructured into an angry-eyed boy with ruffled black hair and glaring hazel eyes.

"I'll introduce myself, m'lady," He spoke with loud words. His conduct exhausted the girl, as she placed her fingers on her nose, pinching it in a peeved manner. He ignored this, and screamed out his name, "MY NAME IS NATSUKI SUBARU! Named after stars!" Subaru clicked his finger, and pointed at the girl with over-the-top enthusiasm, "Remember my name!"

"Uh….right…" Her eyes narrowed, and remained unperturbed by Subaru's exclamation.

Subaru sat right next to the silver-haired girl, with a wide grin on his face. He stared directly at her, and a surprise dashed into her face.

"Eugh! You have nasty eyes!"

"That's rude!" He said, folding his arms angrily, "These eyes are natural in-born okay?!"

"Why were you wearing a disguise? Are you a criminal or something?" She said, highly on guard. "Are you here to kidnap me or something even worse?!" Her arms covered her chest, defensively.

He laughed, "Hahaha, no no no no. But I don't really want people to know my real identity. I do have enemies, and I do have overzealous _friends_." He scooted closer to the girl, nearly touching her shoulder with his.

She took a step back, as she felt uncomfortable with his closeness, "Please...personal space?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry," He winked, "I just haven't been out in a while. Gotta stretch my legs with some cardio aesthetics!" Subaru pushed himself up, and stretched his arms and legs, doing some strange exercises.

The silver-haired girl was baffled at just how random this boy's actions were. She completely forgot about Subaru's earlier statement about enemies and friends.

"What are you doing?" The question escaped her lips.

"Cardio Aesthetics! They are a great exercise that came from my hometown," The crude-haired boy pointed at her, with a continuous smile on his face, "They're also great for pushing away whatever worries you have!"

"I'm not worrying about anything!" She flapped her arms angrily as she abruptly stood up. A desperate pout made her adorable, and Subaru just couldn't take her seriously. His heart beat faster and faster when he saw the beautiful silver-haired half-elf girl.

"Just com'on! You remind me of a pigheaded little _LOLI_ who couldn't be honest with herself to save her own hide!" Subaru forcefully grabbed her arms, and dragged her with him.

 _Lo-lee? What in the world is that?_ She pushed the question out of her mind, as she felt hesitant to follow Subaru, and thought his exercises and whole actions were just borderline silly. Her face would beet red just by emulating him. "Seriously..you're embarrassing and silly and stupid…"

There was a slight smile on her face. She started to warm up to his pushiness.

"That's my middle name! _EMBARRASSING_ with a capital _E_!"

" _E_?"

"Ah, that's language from my hometown," He then corrected himself, "Well actually no, it's a language I learned in my hometown as a cultural affair requirement. It's called _ENGLISH_."

"Een-gw-ish? What a weird name," She said, displeased with the title.

"Right?!" He then ruffled through his pockets and dug out a strange-looking metia, and caught the girl's attention with it, "I actually had nothing to do for a while, so I decided to learn some _ENGLISH_ with this phone-I mean metia. Thank God I had a dictionary for English installed in it. Man, it took me forever to find a way to recharge this damn thing though! Glad I did, though."

"C-can you teach me Engwuish too?" She tugged at his jacket with a slight warm smile on her face.

"English," He reiterated, "I think you'll love i-" His metia started to ring, and it startled the girl. Subaru couldn't help but laugh, "Pfffft, you're like a cat, getting scared of this little thing."

"D-don't tease me!"

"Hahahahaha!"

As he flipped his metia open, a slight frown crossed his lips, but quickly disappeared under a strained smile, "Sorry, but looks like my new apprentice needs me. The downsides of being a teacher is that your students always look up to you. Well, guess it's also one of the upsides."

Before he turned back, he asked the silver-haired girl a question with a manner so unlike his previous childish behavior, "Feeling better now?"

"Y-yes, somehow I don't feel as sad as before."

"Good," He smiled as he gave a thumbs up, "The Cardio Aesthetics really helped out, huh?"

"Thank you," She smiled.

"Now that smile is worth a million dollars!" He flipped and turned, and the silver-haired girl giggled.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," She couldn't stop giggling.

"Maybe~" He said, "I gotta go, it was nice meeting you. Don't be out here in the freezing cold alright," Subaru removed his jacket and handed it to the freezing-cold lady, "Take good care of that jacket, it's one of a kind." He waved his hand, "Bye."

As he started to walk away, the silver-haired girl yelled out with a loud voice, "Subaru-kun!" She cried out his name for the first time.

…

He stopped, and turned around to see the silver-haired half-elf scream something.

"My name is Satella!"


End file.
